Records of FATE
by The One Who Knows
Summary: A guide to the secrets of the Crono Cross universe. A rather simple explanation to circumstances when the line between science and magic breaks.
1. Time Crash

_Research journal found in the El Nido Archipelago._

_Date written: unknown._

_Author: unknown._

Records of FATE

_Subject: Time Crash_

Who knows were this will end up? If FATE knows, she isn't telling. But I will try my hardest to chronicle the discoveries of the research scientists as they appear.

First, of course, we must discuss the strange phenomenon that has been named, "Time Crash". The cause of this effect was not discovered until recently: that is until we found the Arbiter (more about the Arbiter later). The basic theory is that when . . . but no, this is too advanced for now. First, let me explain Fate. Note I use Fate, and not FATE. This will be explained later. But I digress. "For every action there is equal, yet opposite reaction." This is the Third Law of Physics which all highschool students learn in Physical Science. At least, they should have taken that class, but in this age of delinquents, I highly doubt it. Anyway, back to the Third Law. "For every action . . ." This rule even applies to everyday life. "Of course it does!" you might say. And that is exactly right. This law affects and directs all moving of kinetic energy which governs the motion of objects. However, this law does only govern the forces of motion. It guides everyday life. That's right. Not 'affect'; 'guides'. This control is something of what we call Fate. But only a measure. Fate itself is what ordinary men call a god. I prefer to think of it as a system of mathematical rules and laws that govern men's daily actions.

But, like all things, even Fate is subject to the laws of Physics. Ergo, every action a human makes has a consequence that FATE must deal with and predict. That is FATE's purpose, her design. But I will talk about her later in this journal. Back to "Time Crash". The experimental research facility that discovers and studies anomalies in the time-space continuum called Chronopolis, founded and built by the sentient computer system, called FATE, which was designed by the genius scientist Belthasar off the specs of the computer defense system Motherbrain, was engaged in some experiments that dealt with an artifact also created by Lucca, dubbed the Time Egg. This little beauty was an ingenious invention that utilized a miniature black hole to warp the continuum and travel through time. To understand this concept, one must again turn to the laws of physics. Namely the scientist named Einstein, and his General Theory of Relativity. This theory states that gravity is not an attracting force, but a force that bends the continuum. This is why planets have orbits. If this makes no sense, think about this and do this experiment.

Place a cushion on the floor and flatten it out as much as possible. The top must be flat in order for this to work. First, roll a marble across the surface. It should roll straight. Now place a bowling ball in the center of the cushion. Again roll the marble across the surface. It no longer rolls straight, does it? Instead, the marble should curve towards the bowling ball in the center. This experiment, along with a ton of mathematics, shows that objects with more mass, bend the time-space continuum. Now black holes have one heck of a lot of mass. Thus, they bend time-space a lot. Some think that when one enters a black hole, and survives, that he ends up in an alternate dimension. The same theory works for the Time Egg. The mini black hole in the Time Egg bends the space around it, and when used in conjunction with the mystical object called the Masamune, one can travel though time.

Of course, this is only a theory. But it seemed to have worked, as we were thrown back in time when the Time Crash happened, and the Time Crash happened while we were experimenting on the Time Egg. Unfortunately, even with the occurred results, we still don't know anything about it. FATE has already issued an order that all unnecessary non-research organisms are to be escorted out of the city, after FATE wipes their memories, and are to live on the artificial islands called El Nido, or in the ancient language, The Nest. This archipelago was created in our original time of 2400 A.D. The archipelago was created because our founder, Belthasar, found a gravitational anomaly in the area were El Nido now rests. This anomaly was extracted in the form of the Frozen Flame, an object of great power that we are still studying. The Flame was extracted in 2300A.D. The Flame, when FATE found out how powerful it is, was connected to the FATE mainframe. After that, some of us scientist, notice a change in FATE. She continually harassed us about our discoveries on the Flame and Time Egg. It seemed to us that she wanted to be able to travel back. We insisted that it was impossible, time travel that is, but she didn't listen. Even now in 1020 A.D., we are wondering if this is the past, or a different dimension. I suppose that it doesn't matter. All that we can do is continue to study the Time Egg, and try to find a way to reverse the process.

A/n: This is going to be my first multi-chapter fic. I am going to continue no matter how many reviews I get, but don't think you can stop reviewing. I still need criticism. Also, if the point of view seems weird, just remember, the author of this journal is from the future who is in the past. Reviewer Responses will be in the next chaper.


	2. FATE

X-Day, X-Month, 1020 A.D.

Chronopolis

Anonymous Log Entry

Subject: FATE

What is Fate? That is a question not even the brilliant scientists at Chronopolis can answer. Personally, I believe it to be a system of mathematical equations and genetic behavioral patterns that make the human being predictable. Through these calculations, the order of a human's life is set down. It is almost impossible to not comply with this as it is not an entity that is fallible, but mathematics that are flawless. Or almost flawless, anyway. Apparently the Arbiter is one of the ones that are exceptions to that rule. More on the Arbiter in the next chapter. However many the exceptions, the theory of Fate is mostly true. It is not completely true, or it would not be a theory. But, Belthasar trusted this theory enough to construct a computer programmer entitled FATE. Belthasar used this system of equations to program FATE as the guardian and instructor of our lives. Some resented the fact that Belthasar didn't trust in mankind's abilities, and thought that was the reason for the computer's construction. Actually, they were right. That was exactly the reason for FATE. Humans were, no, are Fallible. They are imperfect creatures. And, as shown by their past mistakes, needed a, dare I say it?, a baby-sitter. If you want proof of your mistakes, just look at World War II. No, wait, that hasn't happened yet. Any ways, back to FATE. FATE, as I have already said, is a computer system based on the basic design of the Motherbrain defense/security program. Fortunately, Belthasar hammered out any of the mistakes or bugs of the Motherbrain program and gave it advanced firewall and antihacking defenses. A bug that was most irksome in the original program was the annoying potential for sentience. Sentience would be a good thing, except for the possibility of human extinction. Most aggravating, that system. Fortunately, a couple of teenagers destroyed the hard drive and outward manifestations of it, so it was rendered harmless. When Belthasar came to area that is now the El Nido archipelago, he discovered the Frozen Flame, as I already explained. When he found it, he found with it the ruins of the Time Research Station Chronopolis. Belthasar built on those ruins to create the station that stands before you today. He then designed and developed the plans for FATE and connected her with the Frozen Flame because of the potential power source. After that, he disappeared. FATE recruited some of the native inhabitants and taught them all about time-space, physics, and fun stuff like that. Now, or then, one thousand eighty years later, at least when we were in the present, err, future, FATE had Chronopolis into a bustling little community of scientists. Then the Time Crash happened and we were thrown back here. We then discovered something quite interesting. The Time Crash also threw back a civilization that existed in an alternate reality. This civilization was known as Dinopolis. FATE and the dragons duked it out and we came out on top. FATE then sealed the dragons away and locked down their power. She did this because the dragons were a danger to the humans, and her job was to protect us. We continued our research at FATE's command. After wiping their memories, she sent the scientists out to settle the El Nido islands. She then had us create a device that was something like mind control, except that it was within the parameters of her duty, that is, to baby-sit the humans. You see, originally, in the future, people would come to FATE to have their "destinies" told. But, now in the past, FATE decided to take a more subversive attitude. So she wiped the colonists' memories and had us design these doohickeys Yes, I know; doohickey is not science approved talk, but, hey, what else do I call them? Any way, they were officially dubbed Records of FATE. Not exactly original, but who cares. These Records, link the user directly to the FATE mainframe. When tested, our subjects claimed to hear a great and powerful voice telling, no, commanding the person what to do next. What can I say; Belthasar even programed FATE with a sense of melodrama. Why else to you think he is call the Sage of Reason? After the colonists settled in, and the Records were dispersed throughout the archipelago, every thing went well. However, fourteen years ago, a storm like no other swept through the region, completely wiping out all of our power, even power to the FATE computer system. We were all confined to our chambers until power came back online, as per regulations. This time came to be called the Time of Troubles, since, in a community based on order and predictability, based around a computer designed to tell us what to do, it was very unnerving. It was only afterwards that we learned what happened. Two men and a boy arrived. The boy was deathly sick with panther demon venom. The Flame called to the boy and healed them. It then made the boy called Serge it's Arbiter; that is, the only one who can access the Flame's power. FATE's eternal power source was lost to him. He then took measures to reclaim the Flame's power. Unfortunately, all our research concluded is that the Arbiter is needed to unlock the Flame. Things became worse after that. The Arbiter was saved from drowning by a blonde-haired girl. This triggered an unusual reaction. Apparently, that girl was not supposed to be there in the original calculations. That is, a Time Egg, or other time traveling device was used to take her there. This girl saved Serge for a reason. And her attempt to be a savior split the dimensions. There is a possibility for a number of dimensions, to the nth degree, but this wasn't a scenario where a dimension was made close enough to us to effect us. Instead the singular dimension, the one we are currently in, was split in twain. Only once other time has this happened. When the parasitic life form called Lavos started to burrow. His alien properties somehow caused a rift in time-space causing portals, which when used in conjunction with a mystical artifact known as dreamstone, could cause the user of dreamstone to travel to the "other end of the tunnel", so to speak. I will explain this more when I speak about Lavos. It seems as though the time-space rifts and split dimensions don't have much in common. First, you must understand that the time-space continuum is a barrier that is very hard to break. Only the genius of Belthasar and the magical properties of the dreamstone were able to break it. What makes the dreamstone so special will be explained in the Lavos section. The barrier that separates the dimensions is harder to cross. The walls that keep each dimension together are infinitely harder to break. So much harder that it is theoretically impossible. But here it is. And to make matters worse, FATE has little to no influence in the Home world. This is the world in which Serge is alive and well. And in this world, the Sea of Eden, the place were Chronopolis resides, has been replaced with the Dead Sea. In this Sea, the future is shown. This future is still malleable and not permanent. But it shows a future in which the world is destroyed. We believe this world is one which the dragons will destroy. But, we have good news. The neural interfaces to FATE are still in that world, so we can still keep this future from happening. Unfortunately, there is even more bad news. FATE herself is starting to act strangely. She practically went berserk when the Flame was locked down. She then took the boy's father and turned him into a physical manifestation of herself and sent him into the Alternate world to try and find the Arbiter in order to remove the restrictions on the Flame. We have recently discovered how the Flame's power was stolen. A computer program dubbed Prometheus kept the FATE mainframe from accessing the Flame. It created an extremely powerful firewall that, as of yet, cannot be breached. It must have been designed by Belthasar in order to keep FATE from becoming too powerful. We tried to talk FATE out of hacking the Prometheus program down, but she insisted. She insisted that we do our jobs or she'll bring out the military. So we had no choice. See what I mean about changes in FATE? Maybe she stared into the promise of power from the Frozen Flame too long. Maybe her decision to reformat that guy's brain muddled her already complex circuits even more. Maybe looking at humans evolving and growing stronger sparked envy and hatred in her. Maybe installing sentience in her was a seriously bad idea. Maybe I'm just paranoid. Whatever the reason, I fear that FATE overstepped her boundaries.

Reviewer Responses: Thank you for reviewing all ONE OF YOU! WHERE THE BLOODY HELL IS EVERY BODY?

Greki: Thanks for the advice. There is only one problem. I am using HTML format. And Wordperfect's HTML format doesn't include spacing. If you have any more advice email me. It would be a shame if people didn't talk to their authors. And most importantly, tell your friends!

Geez. This is all the reviews? Boy, am I depressed.


	3. Characters and items

X month, X day, 1020 A.D.

Human and item analysis report

_Subject: The characters and items._

_Lynx_

There has not been a normal day in my life since that incident fourteen years ago. FATE went absolutely berserk when she found out the Flame was sealed away. And then she goes and kidnaps the Arbiter's father and turns him into a demi-human. The boy's father was named Wazuki before FATE got through with him. Now he is named Lynx. You know how I said that FATE made a physical manifestation of herself? Well, Lynx is that manifestation. How, you wonder? It really isn't that hard to make a bio-computer out of a human. All you really have to do is connect info-feeds to the subject's neural pathways, and a control chip in his brain. That way, one learns all he needs from the information sent from the info-feeds, and still have complete control over the subject's body. FATE modeled the subject after the Arbiter's worse fear: a panther demon. Thus, we put him into a modified regenerative pod. This pod would originally grow back any lost tissue by scanning the person's genetic code and regrow his body accordingly. Our modified pod scanned Wazuki's genetic code, highlighted any parts of the code that would need to be replaced, replaced them, and grew the tissue according to the genes that it created. Thus, we created a demi-human. I designed the pod, and did a damn fine job, if I do say so myself. FATE then gave Lynx a few dozen extremely powerful black Elements, and a scythe. Lynx was decked out in some noble looking clothes and sent on his way. Not only did Belthasar program FATE with a sense of melodrama, but also a sense of badassness. A record of all ancient mythological beasts too, as Lynx was made to look like the Grim Reaper. Or Magus from the Mainland. I'm not sure which.

I learned later that Lynx is turning out to be one of those philosophical killers. And since FATE is the one controlling Lynx, this fact unnerved me. Did FATE think this way too? That because she rules our lives, she deserves do with us what she wants? These questions only reinforced my opinion of FATE's corruption. But, as things are going now, I doubt there is anything we can do about it, except wait for the end.

_Kid_

As we have studied more and more about the alternate dimensions, through the Records of FATE and research gained from Lynx, we have found the cause of the collapse. She is a young woman who travels with the Arbiter for an unknown reason. We have gained information about her and other touchy subjects from Lynx's interrogation of an old man entitled the Prophet of Time who resides at the manor. This man gave several rather extraordinary answers and no reason to distrust him.

Evidently, the young woman, girl really, is named Kid and is the personification of Schala in this dimension. Schala is the princess of the ancient kingdom of Zeal who was destroyed by Lavos in this dimension. "How can there be a Schala then? You just said she was destroyed!" You're right. She was destroyed **in this dimension. ** Remember how I said that there is an infinite number of dimensions? Well in one of those other dimensions there is a creature called the Time Devourer. In that dimension, Crono, Marle, Lucca, and all the others never existed. Thus, Lavos lived on. Until the dimensions balanced themselves out. You may wonder at this. I will explain it later in the Lavos section. The dimension balanced by creating a new menace: the Time Devourer. The Devourer is an inter-dimensional being that absorbs the life energy of the host. It is, needless to say, a parasitic organism. But it goes much farther then that. When the Devourer absorbs all the life force of the host, it gains the host's form and goes on to the next target. It targets organisms that are extremely powerful. The more powerful the host, the more life force he can absorb. And it targeted Lavos first. The Time Devourer waited until Lavos was summoned by Queen Zeal, thus making sure it got all the energy possible. Once it consumed Lavos, it found that Schala was a source of boundless energy. It decided to keep her as a permanent power source. So it encased her in a crystalline cage that kept her in suspended animation, but still allowed the Devourer access to her power. Before she was caged, she created a clone of herself, because she foresaw the coming of the Arbiter; the Assassin of Time or the Crono Trigger. The Savior of Time or the Ultimate power of the Time Devourer. She then sent the clone into the future to save Serge and accompany him to the end. Unfortunately, this disruption of the time-space continuum caused the aforementioned split of dimensions, allowing the Time Devourer access through the wrinkle in time. But, he was going to come anyway, she saw, so he might as well come through a prepared opening.

Lucca found Kid in the forest outside her home. She took her in and raised her along with all the other orphans she adopted. Eight years later, Lynx was sent to kidnap Lucca and kill Kid. He failed in the second task as Kid was saved by a young man with blue hair that sounds awfully similar to Serge. Lynx succeeded, however, in kidnaping the scientist. FATE then proceeded to attempt to force the scientist to remove the Prometheus circuit she installed when she went to visit Robo and Belthasar. Did I mention that Lucca was a co-programmer of FATE? FATE did not succeed in her plan, and ended up torturing the scientist to death.

_The Dragons_

As I mentioned in the FATE section, the Dragons were transported back in time through the Time Crash in an effort to balance the instabilities that would result in our being in the past. I mentioned earlier that dimensions can take steps to balance things out. Dimensions that are somewhat affected by each other, i.e. parallel universes, must have the same ending. The beginning of the stories are the same and the ends are the same. The middles are almost never the same. In some cases the middles aren't even similar to each other. But the beginnings and the ends are always the same. Otherwise they wouldn't be **_parallel_**__ dimensions. So if something that wasn't planned on happens in one dimension and not the others, steps are taken to balance everything out. Or something bad can happen like split and torn dimensions like the one we have here. Where was I? Oh, yeah. Dragons. When we were sent back because of our meddling with the Time Egg, Dinopolis was also sent back. I discussed this some, but now I will go into more detail. Dinopolis is the citadel of evolved Reptites from an alternate dimension. In this dimension the Reptites destroyed all the humans, and then evolved due to contact with the Frozen Flame after Lavos fell. Much like the way we humans evolved, actually. Dinopolis was the fruit of their labors. Much like Chronopolis is the fruit of the human's labor. When FATE discovered the existence of another civilization from the future, she declared war on the Reptites. The Reptites responded by gathering energy from the planet to protect themselves. The result was the dragons. Unfortunately, the dragons' power was quickly sealed away rendering them useless. The Reptites were exterminated soon after. The dragons, being constructs of elemental magic, were not easily destroyed. They were incredibly weakened, and thus, were locked away on various islands. Sometime while they were weakened, the Time Devourer made an appearance. It was around the time Serge was rescued and the dimensions torn. The Devourer, sensing their power, absorbed the dragons and made them apart of him. However, the Time Devourer could not physically appear in this dimension. So he used the dragons to do his dirty work. That work being gaining access to the Flame.

So, combining their power, they created a humanoid form which would allow them to walk among the humans. The construct, named Harle, was to accompany Lynx in an effort to find the Arbiter and persuade him to destroy FATE. The Arbiter, being in such close proximity with the Flame, would unlock it and the power would all be for the dragons. Or shall I say, the Devourer.

_Harle_

Harle is a very important part of the dragon's power. Originally, the dragons were one big, super powered dragon. But, when FATE sealed their power, they were split into more manageable chunks. Each dragon contains a fraction of the power of the original dragon. The dragons, after the Devourer took them over, created another dragon, this one in human form. This construct was called Harle and her purpose very important. She was to destroy FATE, get the Arbiter to unlock the Flame, and then unite the dragons. Without her, they would not be able to unite. They only realized this **_after_**__ they created her. Her creation took so much power away that they were more helpless now. Their plan was still to be carried out, mainly because in their weakened state they couldn't fuse her back into them. So, off she went. She was able to infiltrate Chronopolis and discovered that she wouldn't be able to beat FATE on her own. So, she decided to recruit some suckers to her cause. Those suckers happened to be the most powerful being on the planet and his friends. The Arbiter. She then proceeded to steer the Arbiter along a course that would lead him to destroy FATE. Lynx didn't help much to deter him from that course.

_Einlanzers and Masamune_

_The holy blade that banished evil_ and _The holy dragon blades. _ The Einlanzers are twin blades forged by the dragon gods before FATE sealed them away. These blades are filled to the brim with nature magic due to the nature of their creators. One blade was buried with Garai in the Isle of the Damned, Home world. The other was lost. However, in the Alternate dimension, the matching blade was buried with Garai and Dario in Termina, while the other was lost. Coincidence? Or Providence? More time meddling? Or the nature of the dimensions? I'd say the latter. But that's beside the point. These blades are insanely powerful even apart from each other. But their true power is unleashed when they are used in conjunction with each other. The one who wields the blades is a force to be reckoned with. Speaking of which, the only one who can wield the power of the Einlanzers is one who is from the line of the one who tamed the blades in the first place. Due to the nature of the one who created them, they have a will of their own. Much like the planet, I have found. Tame the will of the beast, and he will do what you command. Fortunately, there are very few who contain the will power and concentration necessary to control the blades. The Einlanzers then use that will and concentration and show all the angles and trajectories the wielder must use to slay the opponent. It shows all the weaknesses that the lucky swordsman can exploit. They are the ultimate weapon.

Then we see the Masamune, and the Einlanzers look pathetic. The Masamune, while not dragon forged, has a unique beginning. Masa and Mune were actually golems, earth brought to life by a sorceress, that were given free will and vast amounts of intelligence. The sorceress that animated them was a woman who was named Doreen. She was known in Zeal as a philosopher/wizard. When the kingdom of Zeal came to an end with the first eruption of Lavos, Masa, Mune, and Doreen then combined their energies to form the Masamune. This releasing of power also trapped their consciousness' in the blade. The only one capable of wielding the Masamune to it's full potential is the one who can beat the golems Masa and Mune. They will then return to the blade and allow the swordsman to use it. However, with the fall of the Guardia Kingdom, the Masamune fell into enemy hands and was used against their master. This ignited an intense hatred in the blade and turned it insane. It exiled Doreen to an area of consciousness where she couldn't speak to the blade. In other words, out of sight, out of mind. It slew the one who picked it up and disappeared to the El Nido Islands. It located itself to the sanctuary of the Dragons where it was found by Radius. It intensified the anger and jealousy in Radius' heart and had him slay his friend, Garai. Radius threw the blade away and, for a time, the Masamune was lost to mankind. It floated in the sea until it landed on an island. This island was corrupted by the Masamune's evil aura. That island is now called the Isle of the Damned. There the blade was found Dario and Karsh. Dario picked up the blade and it appeared as though the blade took him over. However, it really used Dario to make Karsh kill Dario. Its aura is stronger in the place it corrupts. That is how it could take Karsh over without him ever touching it. Lynx then entered the area and took the Masamune. Its evil aura tried to take Lynx over, but his mind was washed away. All that remained was FATE. Lynx planted the blade in the entrance to the Dead Sea so no one could see the future that would occur. When Serge came to the Dead Sea to find information, they were blocked by the aura of the weapon. When he returned with the Einlanzer, the Masamune retreated to a safer place. Later, Serge and his party found Dario. The Masamune chose this time to return to the one who held the most internal turmoil it ever encountered. Once Dario started to remember, Bane's Blade came to take him over again. Once Serge and the gang defeated Dario, Masa and Mune regained their senses. They were chosen the normal way. Doreen returned from her exile, and again watched over the twins. The blade then changed its form to a swallow; Serge's weapon.

When I said that the Masamune was more powerful than both the Einlanzers, I meant it. While the Einlanzers use the wielder's will power and concentration to chart out techniques and angles of entry, the Masamune takes the wielder's strength and double it. While not as fancy as the Einlanzers' "sword dance", the Masamune can cleave through any armor, shield, or blade raised against it. With Doreen as their conscience, the Masamune, or Mastermune, can only be used for good. The reason the Masamune was used for evil was because it was confused and everything happened too quickly. This confusion turned to anger, hate and the need for chaos.

FATE is scheduling a tech upgrade this afternoon. She is sending us to our chambers to await her summons. Somehow, I have a bad feeling about this. The Arbiter is getting closer every day. FATE shouldn't have had him switch forms, I said. But did anyone listen? Not a single one. Now the Arbiter is pissed and looking for Lynx's blood. Lynx is doing nothing to hide his trail. So, there will come a time when the Arbiter comes here and destroys FATE. The dragons will unite and obliterate Chronopolis. Dinopolis will rise again and the world will be doomed. When the Arbiter unites with the Time Devourer the time-space continuum will be doomed. Unless . . . No. Too much to hope for.

Recently, we discovered a way to entrap a person's psychic imprint and give that imprint a physical form. The "ghosts," as we call them, will carry out their duties without a word of complaint. Better then robots. I've got a feeling that this device is going to be tested.

On us.

A/N: This is the last entry from this person. There was more data to be entered, but the man, and everyone else, was killed by FATE. Their shades remained to carry on their tasks. That is why those shadow-like things were in Chronopolis. But have no fear. The rest of the questions will be answered. The next chapter will contain info about Serge, Lavos, the Frozen Flame, the Elements, and, drum roll please, the Time Devourer. The next chapter will be the last, unless I remember a crucial detail.

OBTY. WHERE THE HELL ARE MY REVIEWERS! You mean I don't have a fan club yet? Whatever. If you want to waste your time all those other fics, that's your decision.

Here are the Reviewer Responses.

Greki: I update soon because I'm homeschooled. Can't you just hear the pride oozing out of these sentences?

Kamaria Kusanagi: It is? Oh happy day! My fic actually works! Glad it's helping you.

Mitsurugi-sempai: You're the second person to complain about that spacing problem. Hope this is more helpful.


	4. The sum of all things

X day, X month, X year

_Serge, if this ever gets to you, maybe it will shed some light on your experience. You are probably wondering at what happened. The past reports were written by a scientist by the name of Siegfried der Drachen. This man is dead. Killed by FATE for nosing around too much. Actually, all the scientist were killed. They were becoming too suspicious. He used a device that traps the psychic imprint of that person. The "ghost" that was created would retain all of the memories of his past and would be able to perform all the functions that they did when they were alive. However, they were perpetually trapped in the past. This was a bug that FATE ignored. That is what those shades were that you saw. That is also why they were talking about past discoveries._

_This is a compilation of various reports that discuss the rest of the information that you need. The section on the Time Devourer I did myself. Hope it helps._

_Signed,_

_Gaspar, the Sage of Time._

_PS: I've finally gotten out! The Bend of Time was moved to an alternate dimension with the destruction of Lavos. If only I could visit Chrono . . ._

_Frozen Flame_

There is a record of an ancient stone that was used to forge immensely powerful weapons. Lucca used a piece of Dreamstone to double the power of her laser gun. Unfortunately, the gun burned out on the tenth use, so it wasn't of much help in their quest. The burn out was due to the vast amounts of energy exuded by the Dreamstone. The stone itself is a relic of an earlier era. About 65,000,000 years earlier to be exact. This stone is a chunk of the shell of Lavos who was in orbit over the Earth for about a hundred years before it fell. While it orbited the earth, some of his shell would be shed, and these pieces would fall through the atmosphere. It would then start to break apart and when it broke through the atmosphere it would look like it was raining fire. When this event first happened, the apes were terrified. After awhile, though, they got used to its annual occurrence and based a festival around it. The power in these rocks helped speed the apes evolution even without the appearance of the Frozen Flame, which is a really big chunk of Dreamstone. The annual fall of the Dreamstone created a increase in the mystical energies of the planet, giving birth to magic. These stones also endowed some other stones with some of their power. These stones became known as Elements.

After Lavos fell, a large piece of his shell broke off. This became the Frozen Flame. A large group of apes went over to investigate. The powers of the Flame started to make them evolve rapidly. The evolved apes went back to their villages and got the other apes to go to the Flame. These apes went to other villages proclaiming the wonder of this stone. One hundred years later, the Flame disappeared from knowledge, but not before carving a legend for itself. The next known record of it was in 2300 A.D. when Belthasar located it's unique gravitational signature, and built the El Nido Triangle around it. He then extracted it and put it in the computer program/babysitter to give it an everlasting source of power. Around this program he dubbed FATE, he built the time/space anomaly research facility called Chronopolis. And the rest, as they say, is history.

_Lavos_

Geologic Stratum Report: Lavos.

A creature that feeds off the energy of the planet it burrows in. It crashed into our world in 65,000,000 B.C. and started burrowing immediately. It was then lost from memory until 600 A.D. when Magus, the Lord of the demi-humans, summoned him back to fight him. Magus lost and Lavos went right back into the earth. This resurrection of Lavos went unknown to the common folk, as they believed that the Hero defeated Magus. It's next appearance was at 1999 A.D. when Lavos erupted and destroyed the face of the world. No one knows where Lavos got to after that, but some believe that it once again burrowed into the earth to store up more energy. Once it got enough energy, some believe that it would again erupt to destroy the face of the earth. This cycle would continue, until the planet was destroyed. It would then go on to the next planet and repeat.

This is the time line of the Destroyed Earth. I will now describe the time line of the Saved Earth.

First, I must start in 600 A.D. when a group of time-traveling teenagers went back in time to defeat Magus, assuming it was he who made the destroyed future that they saw in 2300 A.D. They defeated Magus, but Lavos had already risen. Lavos did not kill Magus and the others but instead did the equivalent of "stretching from a nap." He resumed burrowing after. In his wake, however, he left a time portal which threw the teens to 65,000,000 B.C. and Magus to 12,000 B.C. In 12,000 B.C. Magus used his knowledge of future events to create an identity for himself as a Prophet. This brought him close to the Queen, and he began to steer her towards resurrecting Lavos. I suppose it must have been unnerving for him to see himself as Janus.

After witnessing Lavos' fall, using the left behind portal to travel to the Kingdom of Zeal, fail in trying to foil Magus' plans, succeed in using the Epoch to travel to Zeal, rescue the Sage of Life, and, again, attempt to foil the Queen's plan to resurrect Lavos. The Queen summons Lavos with the help of a machine that taps into Lavos' power, Schala bearing a knife forged from Dreamstone, and the Sages. Magus' plan is unveiled when he explains he was trying to summon Lavos to defeat him, and thus get revenge for destroying his family and transporting him to 600 A.D. Magus fails to defeat it, as does Chrono and the others. Queen Zeal creates a floating platform called the Black Omen out of the Ocean Palace. Chrono goes to the Black Omen and fights Zeal. He defeats her, but the destruction of her and the release of Lavos' power creates a dimensional doorway to Lavos. He defeats Lavos, and creates a new future for the earth. In this future, Belthasar didn't die and program his memories into a Nu. He is still alive and builds the Time/space Anomaly Research Center: Chronopolis.

_Serge_

The boy who came in contact with the Frozen Flame, thus sealing it away from FATE. He is called the Arbiter of Time. The boy who has the potential to save the world and destroy the Time Devourer, or fuse with the Devourer and become the Assassin of Time. This boy is a direct descendant of the people of Zeal. His parents weren't of Zeal lineage, but through reincarnation, he has the soul of both Chrono and Magus. His soul of Chrono is the link to the Frozen Flame. Chrono was the original Chrono Trigger. He was around Dreamstone, and Lavos, so much, he absorbed a lot of power from them. Ergo, he had the ability to control the Frozen Flame. Magus' soul contains the power of his race, and his hatred for Lavos. Lavos may be, in all respects, dead, but he lives on in the Time Devourer. Thus, Serge is compelled and directed to destroy the Time Devourer.

The Arbiter, when he touched the Flame, gained it's power. He also gained a link to it. The Arbiter feels pulled to the Flame, and commanded to join with it. The Arbiter is the most powerful being in the universe. This fact is what makes him the Arbiter. The man is not the Arbiter from birth. Instead, he becomes the Arbiter when the Flame finds out how powerful he is, and accepts him as such. The Flame is just a ruse by the Time Devourer to find beings of immense power to absorb. That may not be it's original purpose, by that is it's goal. The Arbiter is the only one who can save or destroy the universe.

A/N: Yay! I'm finally finished! This was a fun fic to write. Hope it helps in your journey to defeat the Devourer of Time. Oh by the way, there wasn't a Time Devourer section because I accidently explained everything in Kid's, and Serges sections. If I have missed anything, please talk to me.

RR:

Mishia: I got a lot of my info from the Ultimania Translation FAQ from gamefaqs.com. Check it out. It helps a lot. Most of my other info is from actually playing the game. Even more of my info dimension and time/space continuum theories that I look at. It's a hobby. Can't understand the math, but everything else makes sense.

Is that all? What do people think I am? Chopped liver? Remember: Authors love to be petted. In other words, R/R please.


End file.
